


So Beautiful

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Break Up, Declaration of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Not Beta Read, Post-Break Up, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Sid always thought that even if she was playing hockey, she could be a great girlfriend and have relationship that could rest a long time but she was wrong...Geno tries to change her mood and her view about this





	So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea after some stuff who have happen in my life (some part of this fic, have happen to myself some years ago...) I have take a long time for finally publish this fanfic....
> 
> Some words and sentences and title come from this song : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IrL8J4hmTs and also some passages of the fanfic is inspired by this song
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Sid knew she was not the perfect girl, she doesn't have the body build that every guy wanted.  
She know what everyone say about her, what the hater could say about her. She always think she didn't have to mind all of this.  
She also thinks she could never be with Geno because yeah she liked him so much but when she saw him with some girl, she always says "I have no chance"  
  
She have date some guys with who it's couldn't work because she was too focused about hockey.  
Then she meet Andrew he was okay with all of this, they were together during 6 months where she thought he was the good boyfriend.  
But she guesses not anymore since he breaks up with her some days before Christmas break.  
  
"We can't be together anymore, I don't have feelings for you anymore. I have met someone else and I want to be with this person. I'm sorry. " it's all he said before leaving.  
  
She was devasting especially since after some days after she has met them in the city. And the girl was a little more beautiful than her...  
  
The next day at the training she was so sad, some of the guys have asked what's going on, she didn't answer by fear of crying. They have seen her crying sometimes but she thinks she could be strong. So She pushes her body a little too hard at the training but when the training was finished, she was so tired and all she wanted is to cry.  
She began to cry after the shower and when she has clothed, she was alone now at home...  
  
She hated being alone at home, she even think at moving back to Mario or see if she could be with some of her teammates until she was better to go home.  She even called Taylor for seeing if she could come to her home early...  
It's was just so hard.  
She knew she had to go at the Christmas dinner of the team, she said she would even if she doesn't feel okay. But she is the captain.  
  
When she arrived at the home of Tanger, he hugs her and tells her that everything will be okay.  
She decides to spend time with Alex before the others arrive.  
When the whole team arrive it's was great because they were all in great mood and they all tried to cheer up, the most was Geno  
  
"Sid, you will be always the best, he will not approach you anymore. And if he comes tell me, I will beat him for have break up with you. He doesn't deserve you"  
  
"Geno, don't worry it's will be okay... I know I'm not the best looking girl and I'm not totally the great person for having child"  
  
"That bullshit Sid, you are wonderful, I'm sure some other guys would want you, and you can have child we all know you want some child, you will find the good person. Now it's time for me to take care of you and cheer you that you will be always the best"  
  
She was smiling after that and begin to really enjoyed dinner, she had fun after with them by playing video games or card. She had one great night thank his team.  
  
After this party, she has found that Geno began to spend more and more time with her, he always does that but now he is all the time with her.  
They go at the training together, they have lunch together, he has invited her to his home just for relax.  
  
"I know you don't like to be alone, so I decide to rest with you if that okay," he said smiling  
She smiles to him and says "Totally" she doesn't really want to show him but she had one crush on him since many years and that she dated some guys for forget that maybe she couldn't have Geno...  
  
For Christmas Eve, Geno comes at her home, she has invited him so she will not be alone. Even if it's was winter he has to bring her favorite ice cream.  
  
They have one nice dinner then she decides to show Geno her favorite Christmas movies.  
He had fun, it's was one wonderful night then Geno say to her "You are the best Sid, one of the reasons of why I come at Pittsburgh is what because I wanted to play with you, be your friend and always be at your side"  
  
"Geno..."  
  
Then Geno kiss Sid, she returns the kiss "Sid, I love you"  
  
"Geno, I have one crush on you since so many years but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to break our friendship and I didn't know you wanted me..."  
  
"I always wanted you, since a long time, when I have heard about your last break up I finally say to myself that I needed to tell you how I feel about you before it's was too late"  
  
He tells her "You are so beautiful, you are the perfect girl"

"You are perfect too"  
  
They made love and spend the Christmas break together Geno has said that he wanted to tell everyone about them because it's was time for them and doesn't want to wait. Everyone knew how Geno has felt about her.  
Taylor was so happy because she said "You can have one perfect ending and one fairytale who come true"  
  
Taylor knew about her feelings for Geno, she always helped her sister when they call and that she would tell how she can't have Geno, because she wasn't Russian or because he was with another girl, it has to make Sid so jealous and also it's have make her so nervous and stressed because she was not totally happy...  
  
Geno always remind her that he loves her and he says one sentence in Russian who was "Our love is so beautiful: Наша любовь это так красиво "  
  
She was flying now on ice she was scoring and she feel happy.  
Their love could help to heal the wounds of the heart it's have help her to recover from one breakup where she have now her perfect love.

 

**END**


End file.
